The secret on the past
by FREFERNA2008
Summary: This is a proto-story, any kind of sugestions and ideas are welcomed. An AU What If...? Set between seasons 6 and 7, Booth founds a shocking and too much revealing picture of Bones on Internet. All the clues leads him to an untold truth: They never told Sweets the whole true: he and Brennan slept together after their first case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an story i've been thinking the last days. Based in what happened in "The parts in the sum of a whole", what will happened if Booth and Bones actually slept together after their first case? 7 Years later, Booth founds on Internet a shocking picture of that time of her girlfriend... pregnant.**

**Any kind of suggestions and reviews to make this story better are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Bones, Hannah had never appeard in the show. The characters are used for entertainmet only and no Copyrights infrigments are intended.**

**THE PAST IN THE SECRET**

**CHAPTER I**

-I knew it!- yells Special Agent Booth while he's sitting in a chair in an office full of drawings and a supercomputer - I knew I should follow her that day!

-Hey Study! - greets an Asian woman while entering the office and seeing the Agent sitting there, staring at a picture with no other emotion than shocking at plain view - what brings you to my office?

-I'm a moron Angela! It was in front of me all this years! - he keeps the monologue while hitting with his fingers the pic.

-Now you got my attention... what are you talking about? - Angela asks as she sits down beside the agent.

-Angela, please... tell me this is Photoshop... - the agent says while handing the artist the picture he's holding - tell me that Bones went to Guatemala a few days ago and she never told me...

-Oh my God... - Angela covers her mouth with her hand while glancing at the picture without less shock than Booth - and she swore me she was cautious and got sure to never got pictured during that trip...

-Why it doesn't surprises me that only you knew it... - says Booth taking the picture back and giving the artist a fake smile.

-Booth... She never told me nothing about this until she was back a year later...

-What did she tell you?

-She never told me who was the father... but the baby... the baby... - she tried to continue, but the sobs and tears surpasses her words.

-Angela, calm down... - Booth says grabbing Angela and putting her on his shoulder -This wasn't your fault...

-I know that... It's just... Brennan was trying to convince me to help her forget it, but... but it's impossible to forget something like that...

-Forgetting what? - the voice of a woman coming from the door of the office interrupts Angela's sobbing.

-Bones! - yells Booth the nickname of his pregnant partner and girlfriend, he starts to rush to fold and hid the picture.

-Sweetie... we were...

-Discussing about Mr. Nigel Murray death... - interrupts Booth, lying and giving her a fake smile.

-Don't be hypocrite Booth, a partner's death isn't a motive to laugh... - Brennan talks while showing Angela a file and putting it on her desk - and don't lie to him, I was never trying to forget one of my best friends and students.

-Sorry mom... - both people says with fake sarcasm at the same time.

-I'm not your mother... - says Brennan with a sigh, but then she glance at Booth - Are we going for lunch?

-Yeah, go to your office, I'm just finishing with a few details of the case with Angela...

-If you say so... - she says leaving the office doubtfully. She knew he was lying, but she decides not go any further, she can push him to tell her the true later.

-Why didn't you tell her the true? - Angela says as she pokes his arm with more strength than necessary.

-Quoting Bones: "I don't want to jump into conclusions until I got all the facts". - after quoting his girlfriend, Booth finally leaves the artist's office.

_-"It was necessary to her to slap me that hard? I`m not a bully!" - Booth thought while rubbing his cheek, as he watches her departing inside a cab, - That didn't go as I planned, but that's what I got for rushing things..."_

_When the cab gets out of his sight he put his hands in his pockets and finally began to walk away. Fulfilled with sadness, deception and rejection, Booth watches the pavement as he walks slowly, not caring about the other people watching and whispering about him. _

_He doesn't care about what happens next. Every time he gets to the semaphore he doesn't know if it's red or green. He cares nothing if he gets hited by a car, with some lucky that will ends his suffering immediately._

_He doesn't know how, but Booth managed to walk the entire route from the dinner to his apartment building. He crossed the door and walked to the elevator. It was late and there wasn't no one in the principal hall or the elevator . He didn't care anyway, he didn't want to talk to anyone at this moment. _

_He just wanted to see her. To see her standing by his side as he says he was sorry about his demeanor. That he wanted to start over from zero, no matter what it takes._

_Then he saw her._

_He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't having drunken visions. _

_Yes, he was drunk, but he wasn't having visions._

_She was right there, sitting against his door, crying. _

_-Booth! - she says between sobs as she watches him approaching to her._

-Booth! Wake up Booth! - a woman calls his name as she wave her hands in front of his eyes - Planet calling to Booth!

-First of all, is Earth calling to someone... - Booth says as he takes his girlfriend arm and gently put it back at his fries.

-You're being acting strange the whole day... First you visited Angela without a reason, now you haven't touched your hamburger at all. Even worst, you _deliberately _allowed me to take one of your fries... - Brennan says as taking a fry from his boyfriend's plate and put it on her mouth - Can I ask you why?

-I was thinking about a few of things...

-Good or bad things?

-Let's just say that I was thinking about what I've told Sweets...

-Okay... - Brennan says with great doubt. She knows he's lying about something, but she can't say what.

She knows she can't push him so easy. He's an FBI Agent, no matter how many times she insisted or tortured him, he won't tell her anything if he doesn't want to.

She'll wait for the right moment to corner and force him to spit the soup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I know I need to improve my english, an yes I need a Beta-reader, but meanwhile I do what I can to reedit and make more ease the reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of their characters. This story is only for entertainment use.**

**CHAPTER II**

**THIS IS WHY I HATE PSICOLOGY!**

-Well Agent, if you enter my office we can try to discuss your multiple personality disorder again... - Sweets' voice is heard from the door of his office while opening the door, only to find out that he already had a patient. An out of schedule patient. A man who hates being a psychologist patient... - Agent Booth! What a surprise! What brings you to my office without an appointment?

-Good afternoon for you too Sweets... - Booth greets Sweets while crossing his legs - I've discovered some "issues" that I wanted to discuss with you.

-Why you didn't come later? - Sweets whispers to the agent - I already have an appointment!

-Sweets, if this wasn't urgent, I wouldn`t show in your office by my own will!

-Okay! Okay! I'll tell the Agent to return later... - says Sweets exiting the office and interchange a few words with the other person, then returns and sits behind his desk - So, what's this important thing you want to discuss with me?

-What will you say if I tell you that you were right about your book this whole time?

-If you're talking about your relationship with Dr. Brennan, I thought EVERYBODY already know about it...

-It isn't about _now._ It was something that happened a long time ago...

-So, you're telling me you've been in love with Dr. Brennan all this time? Why it took you so much time to figured out something that _everyone_ had known for years? Let alone what happened with Hannah...

-This isn't about me Sweets! I've always known my feelings towards Bones! Yes, I admit I made a lot of mistakes! But now I'm absolute sure of what I feel! And don't dare to mention that name again! - Booth states raising his voice, finally calming down a bit he continues: - This is about Bones...

-Oh, I get it now... - Sweets says leaning toward the agent and crossing his fingers - What's wrong with her?

-She was pregnant... - Booth speaks this almost inaudibly.

-Well, I can't found a problem there... If you haven't noticed it yet then you're the last person to be informed... I could swear you were the father! - Sweets says with a smile after his sarcastic statement, but then turn serious at the killing look of the agent.

-You aren't understanding the situation Sweets... - says Booth putting out of his pocket a picture, he stares at it for a few seconds, holding the tears and then he gives it to the shrink - she _WAS _pregnant.

-Oh, I didn't know that Dr. B. went to Guatemala again... - Sweets says as he watches the picture with little shock.

-She didn't...

-So, you think someone's making fake pictures of Dr. Brennnan? I can help you with a profile...

-Sweets, this isn't a fake picture! This is the real Bones!

-So, she went to Guatemala, what's wrong with that?

-Just look the date the picture was taken - Booth says pointing with his finger the bottom part of the picture.

-2004? That was before you were working together! - Sweets yells in shock trying to assimilate the new info.

-Correcting: this picture was taken a few months after solving our first case...

-Oh, now this is getting interesting... - Sweets says as he watches carefully the picture frowning - How Doctor Brennan reacted when she saw this?

-She hadn't seen the picture yet...

-What are you waiting for? If you don't manage to figure out what's going on, this will only get worst! If you make an appointment I can help you to...

-For God's sake Sweets! I already know that! I was here hoping for you to give me some advices, but you haven't helped me at all!

-What kind of advices you wanted me to give you? It's with Dr. Brennan you must be speaking about this!

-Or maybe I was just wanting to talk with someone before confronting her! - Booth says with rage, standing and reaching the door - keep the picture, I have more copies...

-Agent Booth! Wait!

-What do you want now Sweets? I'm busy and I need to go to my apartment and fill a lot of paperwork before picking Bones at the Lab.

-I was only going to wish you luck with Dr. B. You are going to need it.

-Stop telling me the things I already now... - Booth says while entering the elevator, he pushes the button to the first floor, and he continues before the door closes: - God, this is why I hate psycology...

**MEANWHILE AT THE JEFFERSONIAN**

-Sweetie, can I ask you something? - says Angela entering her best friend's office.

-Well, I'm a little busy right now, but if It's only a question... - Brennan says focusing her attention from her computer to the artist - what do you want to know?

-Sweetie, I know you told me to never talk about this anymore... but I need to know... this is only going to get worst if I don't know the whole truth...

-Just make your question instead of trying to convince me.

-What happened to the baby?

-The baby's fine Angela, I haven't miscarriage and everything is right, at least for now.

-Honey, I'm not talking about this baby - she says pointing to her swollen belly but then she pick a picture from her purse - I'm talking about _this _baby.

-Oh,_ that_ baby... - Brennan asks confused as she sees the picture Angela's giving her, after a few seconds of silence, in wich first was shocked, then she opened her mouth to say something, but then she goes serious and sighs - well, where do I begin?

-Why don't begin with telling me who the father is?

-All this began after our first case... - Brennan says as she put her hands over her desk but is interrupted by the artist.

-Wait! Wait! - says Angela holding a hand in front of the antropologist - when you say _our_ first case you are talking about the team or someone in specific?

-Technically I'm talking about the team... - Brennan says, she close her eyes and sighs to gain courage for what she's about to say: - but for the porpouse of your question, I'm talking about Booth and me...

-What?! - is the only thing that Angela could managed to say befor her mouth dropped down.

-What's this? - Booth asks as he enters his apartment and found some mail on the carpet of his apartment.

He furrows while he pick up the first letter on the pile a handwritten letter, wich is adressed to Dr. Tempreance Brennan and was sent from some place in Guatemala City.


	3. Chapter 3

After a whole month without uploading, here's the next chapter. Please, let me know what do you think about this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are only used for entertaining purpouse only.

**CHAPTER 3**

**UNTOLD SECRETS**

-Wait! Wait! - says Angela holding a hand in front of the antropologist - when you say _our_ first case,are you talking about the whole team or someone in specific?

-Technically I'm talking about the team... - Brennan says, she close her eyes and sighs to gain courage for what she's about to say: - but for the porpouse of your question, I'm talking about Booth and me...

-What?! - is the only thing that Angela could managed to say before her mouth dropped down - Brennan, that's... When? How?

-It was just after the arrest. Booth brought me to the Bar to drunk me and to tell me that I was fired - she pauses to sigh - he told me that that was his second reason, but the first one was that he_ really_ wanted to date me, and the only way to do it was firing me...

-And then you slept together?

-No... - she sighs again and closes her eyes to contain her annoyance toward her friend - then we kissed.

-And then you slept together?

-Angela! Would you let me finish?!

-Okay, Okay! It's only that this eating me from my insides! - the artist smiles thinking about the "we're only partners" charade this two had during all this years, specially because she's the first one who suspected it - Continue!

-Then I slapped him and called him a bully for doing that. I just took a cab and left him there, standing alone...

-Where are you going young lady? - the cab driver asks Brennan as she closes the door.

-Just keep driving, I need to make a call first... - Brennan says to the driver. She's feeling awful, she knows it wasn't necessary to slap him, no matter how much he deserved it. He was doing the right thing because he wanted to date her. She retrieve her phone and a notepad and makes a call - Dr. Goodman, do you know where Agent Booth lives? Uh-huh...apartment number?... Great, thanks Dr. Goodman.

-So, where are we going? - the driver asks as he stops the cab.

-Here - Brennan says as she gives him the address.

-This is in the opposite direction... - the driver says as he turns in the next corner.

For her surprise, the whole travel was silent. She was expecting the driver begins a nonstop talk about the man she's looking for. But nothing, it's almost as the man could read her mind. She doesn't want to talk to anyone about it for now.

After a few minutes the cab stops at the apartment building and Brennan pays to the driver with 20 dollar. She grabs her luggage and walks toward the building. She sighs before entering. She greets the man in the entrance and walks the hall and stops at the elevator. When she finally reached the apartment of the agent, she just drop herself against the door and begins to sob.

Half an hour later he's finally there. He's in shock. He didn't expected her to just show over there. She was clear: she doesn't want to see him ever again.

-What are you doing here Temperance? - he asks after a whole minute in silence.

-What happened to Bones?

-Well, you were pretty clear about you didn't like the nickname and Dr. Brennan it's too formal for me. But don't change the subject, why did you come?

-It isn't obvious? - she answers as she stands up - I'm here to say I'm sorry for slapping you...

-Yeah right... - Booth says sardonically.

-You don't believe me?

-I think you came here to see me.

-Why are you so sure? - she says grabbing her luggage and begins to walk away.

-When someone who doesn't now other person and they fight, it isn't normal to show at his home to say sorry. Now, tell me, why are you reall...?

He can't talk anymore because Brennan closed his mouth with hers. She just grabbed his head with his hands and forced him to kiss her. None of them wanted to separate. They just stayed there, joined by their lips.

-Do you want to continue this in my apartment? - Booth asks when they both gasped for air.

-The apologize or the intercourse?

-Both.

-Why you didn't tell me this before! - Angela yells at her best friend as she tries to assimilate all this situation - Everybody tried to make you two a couple for years! And you had sex the first day you worked together?!

-Sweets is just as shocked as you...

-Wait a sec... You told Sweets BEFORE ME?!

-Just the part of the kiss. The part you already known, I told you that the time I got back...

-That isn't the point sweetie! But now answer me the second part of all this mess... what happened to the baby?

-I had a miscarriage - Brennan answers after a silent moment.

"How many secrets she's been keeping away from me?"

Booth thoughts as he drive back to the Jeffersonian. He knows he's being avoiding Brennan the whole day, but first he wants to gather all of the evidence before confronting his girlfriend. But the most he think about it, the most he's sure she'll kill him for asking the whole team before her directly. He knows that, but he can't, not yet, he must ask one more person before picking her to go home. Then he'll face her directly.

-Hey Study - he's greeted and stopped by Angela as he walks trough the lab.

-Did Bones told you something? - Booth asks as he make sure that Brennan isn't around.

-Well, she told me about the intercourse you had after solving your first case. But about the baby Is better that you ask him by yourself... - she sighs and let scape a sob as she walks away.

-I knew that I hadn't allowed her to run away that day - he complains as he walks to the offices. He greets Hodgins and Daisy at the platform. He finally reaches Brennan office, for his luck she isn't there so he continues his walk. Then he finally reached his goal: the office of her oldest friend: Dr. Camille Saroyan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Yes, I know I have a lot of mistranslation errors, but I'm trying to enmend and reedit them everytime I can. Meanwhile, read Chapter 4**

**CHAPTER IV**

-What the heck was thinking Dr. Hodgins when he was doing that freaking experiment? - says to herself an afroamerican woman while reading at a file containing all the detailed costs of the damage done by the last failed lab experiment made by certain entomologist - I must thank the fact that he didn't used the ladies bathroom...

-Knock Knock... - is heard a male voice coming from the door - are you busy Cam?

-If you're looking for Dr. Brennan, her office is in the other way - Cam smiles at the Agent stanting on the door.

-Pretty funny, Cam... - the agent fakes a smile while he approaches the main desk - but I'm not here looking for Bones, I'm looking for you.

-Oh, I'm flattered... but let me tell you something, if you cheat on Brennan, you are condemned, she'll use in you all her martial arts and a few more - Cam tries to joke with the agent, but his serious face and killing look is quite the opposite of fun, so she furrows while the agent sits down in front of her - so, what brings you to my office today?

-Cam, I want to talk to you about something...

-It's about Dr. Brennan right?

-How do you...? Angela right?

-It was Hodgins, who was informed by Angela. But Seeley, You've been asking everybody in the lab the whole day Seeley! You know more than anyone else how fast rumors spreads! Even worst when is Angela the one who knows this!

-So, are you going to help me?

-What do you want me to tell you Seeley? - Cam sighs, and accommodates in her chair - at this time of the day I'm surprised that Dr. Brennan doesn't know about all this questioning from you!

-Cam I...

-Shut up and listen Seeley! You know that the one you must be talking about all this is with her! Not Cullen, not Sweets, not the Security Guard Chief. Only and none other than Brennan!

-I know that, Camille! But I can't confront her just like that with something like this! This is a too complicated and thorny issue! I must be careful in every step!

-I have no idea of what happened that day! What do you want me to tell you Seeley?

-I just need to talk to someone about this, someone who isn't her. That's all.

-She's your girlfriend for God's sake! If you don't trust her enough to confront her about this then I doubt she will trust you anymore about anything else!

-But Camille... - the agent tries to talk but is interrupted by Cam's index.

-Here's what you're going to do: You'll stand up from that chair and you'll exit my office. Then walk all the way directly to the Bones Storage. Once there, you'll greet her in the only way you know how. Then you'll take her home and once there you'll talk to her about all this mess. Ok?

-Ok - Booth says as he stands up from the chair and began to walk to the door - Oh, Camille, one more thing...

-What do you want now Seeley? I'm a little busy here.

-Thanks for the help - Booth smiles at her friend waving his hand.

-You're welcome... - Cam smiles as she returns to the report - so, where did I left that damn picture?

-...As you can see in his femur, pelvis and patella that there's an evident per mortem fracture. This indicates that this man broken his leg and wasn't treated well, so he bled to death in the place he was found. - A pregnant woman with a ponytail and in a blue coat says as she examines the set of bones on the platform just in front of her - Based on the facial reconstruction, and the antiquity of the bones, I can confirm that the identity of the victim is precisely...

-Hey, Bones, ready to go home? - she's interrupted by a man in a suit, who walks towards her and greet her with a kiss on the cheek.

-I'm almost done Booth, but there are five more minutes before the labor hours ends... You couldn't wait in my office?

-Nope, you know that I'm impatient when I'm too far away from you the whole day... - he says as he kisses her neck.

-Stop it Booth, you're deconcentrating me, plus, we're in a crowded place...

-Don't try to fool me, I know you missed me too.

-Booth... please... stop...

-Not until you tell me that you missed me - Booth continues with his caresses, but he stops when he reaches her swollen belly and feels a tap against her skin- Wo-hoa! That was a strong one! Since when you've been feeling this?

-I felt the baby moving a lot the whole morning, but it didn't began to kick until I came back from the diner.

-And you didn't tell me until now? Bones, you would call me immediately!

-Well, I'm telling you now right?

-Well, that's right... - he says as she turns around and gives him a kiss in the mouth - Are we going home now?

-Yes, just let me put this remains in their respective place... - Brennan says as she begins to put all the bones back to their container.

Finally inside the SUV, Booth and Brennan have been in complete silence since they got out of the Bones Storage. The awkward silence haven't passed noticed by Brennan. She could be a lack in social skills, but when the matter is about her partner, she could say that she can read his mind sometimes, no matter how impossible it sounds. Right now, she can sense some sadness and disappointment in the air. She know it's really serious and harsh theme because he's been acting like this the whole day.

-Is there something wrong Booth? - Brennan asks finally after five minutes in complete silence.

-Did you say something? - Booth asks confused after coming back from the inside of his mind as he turns his head to his girlfriend and quickly back to the road.

-Yes. I've asked you what's going on... You've been acting strange the whole day and you're starting to worry me...

-Bones...- Booth says after a pause, he sighs and take a breath before finally asking: - what really happened that night?

Reviews will be great.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Well, after a pretty long hiatus my muse finally shown signs of life and this is the result. Yes, I know that i have a lot of grammar issues, but i still can't find a beta-translator.

Anyway, any type of reviews are welcomed.

**Disclaimer: **If i owned Bones, Hannah had never existed.

**CHAPTER 5**

-Is there something wrong Booth? - Brennan asks finally after five minutes in complete silence.

-Did you say something? - Booth asks confused after coming back from the inside of his mind as he turns his head to his girlfriend and quickly back to the road.

-Yes. I've asked you what's going on... You've been acting strange the whole day and you're starting to worry me...

-Bones...- Booth says after a pause, he sighs and take a breath before finally asking: - what really happened that night?

-What night? – Brennan asks genuinely confused by the question.

-You know, that night, just after we solved our first case seven years ago…

-Oh! that night! – Brennan says chuckling, but then turns serious – what do you want to know? You know that nothing else happened later, and I left to Guatemala the next day.

-And we didn't see each other until a year later!

-So? I can't see a problem in there…

-Do you remember that we weren't going to keep secrets for ourselves again, right?

-I don't know what you are talking about Booth, you know that I don't like to keep secrets…

-Bones, what exactly happened after that night after solving our first case?

-I've told you already, I went to Guatemala and…

-And you got pregnant.

-What are you talking about? –Brennan says swallowing nervously – you know this is my first pregnancy…

-Don't try to lie to me Bones, and before you start telling me that you aren't lying, take a look at this… - Booth says as he opens the ashtray of the SUV and retrieves a picture from it and give it to Brennan.

-Oh, this… this is awkward… - Brennan says in a pretty naïve way.

-What happened to that baby, Bones? – she's about to open her mouth, but is immediately interrupted by him – and don't try to lie to me, I will know if you're lying or not.

´-I gave her in adoption… - she says rubbing her belly as in the SUV reigns complete silence

-Bones, I want to talk about this later… - he says stopping the SUV and parking.

-Why? Booth, you're clearly upset and avoiding me!

-First, what I've discovered it isn't nothing, it's too serious, and if you're avoiding it, I'm not going to…

-Booth, I'm not ignoring you or avoiding this! It's…

-And second – he stops her – we're at home… - he says exiting the car and opening her side door.

A few minutes later, Brennan enters her apartment followed by Booth who put the keys of the SUV on the table. The whole trip to the apartment was in complete silence, due to Booth avoidance and Brennan trying to not upsetting him more than he is right now. Booth finally sits down on her couch and stares at the turned off TV, thinking and analyzing the situation he's right now. Not even when he was in the Army he wasn't less prepared to a situation most potentially dangerous as this one.

-Booth, What's wrong? Why are you so upset? – Brennan says in a calming voice as she sits down next to him and draws circles on his back to calm him down.

-This mail was sent to my apartment this morning – he says a little upset while he look into his pocket and gives her a letter – don't worry, I haven't read it yet…

-Booth… this is… - she says with a smile as she looks at the address and the remittent - this is the reason you've been acting this strange the whole day? – he nods – Booth, this letter is… - she laughs again – Booth, this

-I don't need to… - she says as she hands puts the envelope in front of him –Booth, you're upset for nothing… - she says chuckling.

-This letter… - he says in shock as he looks at the address and the remittent.

-Booth, yes, this letter was wrongly sent to your house, but you don't need to be upset by the content - she says calmly as she opens the envelope and begin to read the letter in front of him – this is only a letter that confirms my appointment for my next ultrasound. You were upset because I wasn't going to include you? Booth, I can't exclude you from this appointment! I know you're excited because we can finally figure out the sex of our baby! I'm excited too!

-This isn't the reason why I'm upset…

-This isn't the reason why I'm upset, Bones… - he says as he stares blankly at the piece of paper in front of him and lets escape a sardonic laugh – I guess that I received two letters with the wrong address.

-What? Why are you upset then? – she says trying to hide her nervousness, now everything makes sense to her: Angela asking about her trip, Cam insisting in her leaving early, Sweets call… - W-wich other letter do you received?

-This one… - Booth says retrieving a letter from his pocket and giving it to Brennan – don't botter to lie to me, I've checked the address of the remittent and is a particular domicile.

-Booth, I… I don't… - she says as her trembling hands holds the envelope and unfolds the sheet of paper revealing a handwritten letter.

-Why you didn't tell me something, Bones? – he says holding back the tears – I've could help you Temperance, why did you gave her in adoption?

-Booth, I was alone in a strange country! We were separated by thousands of miles! – she says trying to hold her tears.

-Then why you didn't try to kept her? – Booth yells standing in front of her – why did you put her in the same situation you were when you was 15?

-That isn't what happened… - Brennan says as she began to cry.

-Then what happened Bones? – Booth says pointing to her accusingly - How would you felt if suddenly I took our baby just after giving to birth and putted her in adoption without giving you the chance to met her?

-What are you talking about Booth? – she says holding her tears – Are you telling me that you don't want this baby? That after all what we've passed this whole time you never wanted another child?

-No! Bones, that isn't what I mean!

-Oh no, Booth! You were pretty clear! – she says standing, screaming at his face and pointing to her baby bump – So, you don't want this baby? Well, I'll grant your wish! You aren't going to see this baby anymore!

-Bones! You're misinterpreting my words! Of course I want this baby! It's our baby and I love her and you more than my whole life!

-If that were true then you wouldn't be here telling me that you want to put her in adoption! – she says grabbing her coat and standing in the apartment entrance

-I didn't meant that Bones and you know it!

-That's why I'm leaving you alone now! – Brennan says opening the door finally – You don't want to see me? Okay, you aren't going to see me anymore!

-Where are you going? We are at your house, remember?

-I don't know and I don't care! I only want to be out of this and far as possible from you!

-Bones! – Booth yelled at her, but it's too late, she almost broke the door in his face due to the strength she slammed it – what have I done? – Booth complains as he sits down on her couch and put his hands on his head.

-Keep calm Brennan and hold your tears – I say as I walk thought a dark street, trying to keep Booth out of my mind, but the fetus inside me remembers me him all the time with a series of kicks, it seems like it wants me to turn back and go to apologize to him – I know how you feel baby, but I can't return now… not after all what he said… - I say to the baby even the fact that it can hear or respond to me – but, if he's really sorry about it, he would called me…

I retrieve my cellphone and check if there aren't any missed calls or text messages from Booth.

Nothing.

Then I go through my contacts and I stop in "Booth". I'm tempted to press the call button, but my brain tells me that is better this way. That is better if I keep myself away from him from one night at least. Then I begin to search back into my contacts and I stop at Angela's and press dial. Just when she answers, I feel a hit on the back of my head, then I hit the ground as everything turns black. I can only hear Angela's voice trough the pone, calling my name.

_Brennan? _

_Sweetie? _

_Are you there? _

_Brennan! _

_Answer me! _

_Temperance!_

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well, first of all I thank all of your reviews. Well, first of all let me tell you that I'm not going to stop writing this story, as I said in the summary: this is a proto-story, if you have any ideas of how make it better, tell them to me.

**JEFFERSONIANGIRL2004: **Yeah, I know that i should change the dashes (-) for quotes ("), but i always forget to do it until this chapter, i'll do it for the rest when i find a beta. I really appreciate that you like this story, I've been reading yours too for a while, but i always forget to review them. XD

**WARNING:** this chapter contains a delicated topic cliffhanger, please, don't kill me until you read chapter 7, because is there when Brennan's diagnosis is given, there's a reason for everything, and I'm not doing any harm to her or the baby.

**Disclaimer:** if i own Bones, Hannah have never existed.

**CHAPTER 6**

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAY THAT YOU CAN'T FIND HER?**

I'm trying to sleep for tenth time in this hour. It's impossible to do it when I'm alone in her bed and she isn't here, leaning her head against my shoulder and rubbing my chest with her hands just after having "intercourse" as she calls it.

"What have I done?" I ask myself as I stand and sit on the edge of the bed and look into the empty space she left. I can imagine her still sleeping, with her auburn hair covering her angelical face then waking up and smiling as those crystal eyes greets my morning as everyday "God; I'd give everything just to have you right here and now, Bones… " I say as her remembrance vanishes as it appeared.

After a few minutes rubbing my eyes to try to finally stay awake for the new day, I finally pick up my cell phone from the floor. Last night I tried to call her, but instead of pressing dial I threw the phone against the wall and dismantling as it hits it. I put the battery back at its place and I turn it on, I go to the screen of missed calls and there are like 50 from Angela's and Hodgins', like 10 from Cam and Sweets and a few ones from the interns, but none from Bones.

God, what would be so important to every member of my team to call me at 2 of the morning?

With this thought in my mind, I finally press speed dial no. 2 and finally calls her, sending me directly to voice mail. This is the time that realization and concerning hits me. My hands began to tremble as I drop the phone into the sheet, just before I began to blame myself for not going after her, my cell became to life. Seeing Angela's name on the name of the caller I finally pick it up.

_"God, Please, that this call is Angela to blame me for getting into a fight with her and made her cry!"_ after my pray, I finally press the answer button "Booth…"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE SEELEY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE WHOLE NIGHT?! " I can hear Angela's roars from the other side of the line.

"Good morning to you too, Angela" I say with laugh less sarcasm.

"Don't good-morning-to-you-too-me Booth, do you have any idea of where Brennnan is?!

"No" I answer her resoundingly, but on the inside the guilt and concerns are eating me alive "isn't she with you at the lab?"

"No! I've been here the whole night trying to contact her, but she isn't anywhere! Not even Limbo!"

"Have you tracked her phone?"

"Of course I've done it! We've tried everything we could to find her! But I'm not going to tell you anything until you get your ass over here and give us an explanation of why she called me at midnight last night!"

"I'll be there in ten!" I tell her as I pick up my coat and keys.

**MEANWHILE, WASHINGTON MEDICAL CENTER**

"What's her condition?" asks a middle age man in a white coat as he retrieves the tablet with his patient info.

"Jane Doe, about 34-36 years old, 6 months pregnant – the nurse says as she points toward the patient on the bed with a fetal monitor attached " She was found unconscious and was brought here about 2 A.M. No signs of sexual abuse, and it presents a concussion on the back of the head, she's sleeping by her own, it's a matter of time only for her to wake up.

"Well, let's see what I can do… " the doctor says as he sees trough the file the nurse gave him.

He's too focused on the file that he can't notice that his patient is waking up.

"Hmph… " she mumbles as she frown before starting to open her eyes "where am I?"

"Oh, look at that, good morning sleeping beauty" the doctor jokes, without raising his eyes.

"I don't know what that means…"

This words turns on the lights on the doctor's head as he rise his view from the tablet. That voice, that auburn hair, those crystal blue eyes, she's too familiar to him.

"Temperance? Is that you?"

"D-do I know you?"

"I'm some kind of a friend, Dr. Paul Lidner" the doctor says as he approaches the woman in the bed and begin to check her and the baby's vitals "what's the last thing you remember?"

"I… I… " she tries to speak but a headache stops her suddenly and shakes her head.

"Don't worry if you can't, we can deal with it later…" the doctor says as he retrieves his cell phone from his coat and look troughs his contacts and stops in the one labeled as 'Cam'.

**10 MINUTES LATER, JEFFERSONIAN INSTITUTE**

Booth gets out of his SUV and goes directly to the entrance to the lab where he's received by an Afro"American woman.

"Seeley! What happened? Where's Brennan? – she asks as none of them stops their fast walking.

"I'll explain everything when I find Angela…" Booth says as both of them reached the artist's office.

"Angela, what've you found? Where's Bones?" Booth asks directly when he enters the office and sees Angela's furious and deadly glare.

"I'm not going to show you anything until you explain to us what happened last night!"

"Angela, I don't have time for this! – Booth says exasperated and tries to move towards the Angelatron, but is stopped by the artist – Fine! If you're not going to tell me, I'll go to find her by myself!" he turns around, but is surprised by Cam's blocking the exit.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell us what happened last night, Booth" Cam states as she turns around and Booth change looks with both women.

"Fine!" he says infuriated as he rises his arms in resignation and takes a sit "we got into a fight…" he begins as he rubs his head with both hands "I was confronting her about what happened the night after solving our first case, but she misunderstood everything and she ran away from her own apartment".

"Do you tried to call her?" asks Angela sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I picked up my phone, but when I tried to call her, I knew she wasn't going to answer me anyways, so I threw it against the wall. It was until this morning that I was trying to find her, I supposed she was working here the whole night. It was then when you called".

"Booth…" Cam began but is suddenly stopped by a man that suddenly enters the office.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!" the old man yells as he enters and grab the Agent by the neck "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAY THAT YOU CAN'T FIND HER?!"

"She ran away from her own house! It was until now that we found she was missing!" Max can't hold himself more and drives a punch directly to Booth's face.

"Angela called me at 2 A.M. informing me of Brennan calling her and not saying anything, and you are telling me that you were concerned about her until now?" Max says as he points his finger to the agent's chest and prepares another blow as Booth does the same, but they're stopped by Angela.

"Stop this useless fight now!" she says putting herself between both men "All of us are concerned about Brennan, but we aren't going to find her this way!"

"Well, I'm not seeing that you're helping neither…" Booth points out trying to calm down.

"The fact that I haven't told you my findings doesn't means that I haven't found anything!" Angela says turning and pointing towards her super computer screen showing a red point in a map "Her phone is located somewhere in downtown…" Angela says as she prints the address to Booth.

"What?" Booth asks confused as he read the address "what is she doing in a place like that?"

"I don't know, but if something happens to her…" Max begins but is stopped by Cam.

"Stop the blows right now! I got a call from Paul…" Cam says as he re-enters Angela's office, Max is confused by this and Booth is about to complain, so she continues: "He says that she got a patient with Dr. Brennan's descriptions.

"What? But Angela says that she's…"

"I said that her phone was there, not her, but we can't be sure until someone goes there to confirm it…"

"I can't be at two places at the same time…"

"So, what are you going to do?" Max says as he follows Booth out of the office.

"You're coming with me to the hospital, I'm calling someone…" – Booth says as he picks up his cell and dials "Harris? Yes, it's me, Booth… I need you to do me a favour…"

**MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Well, I called my friend, someone's on the road to be with you right now…" Dr. Lidner says as he approaches his patient, who's still confused and worried about something as she procures to not hold the view over her belly for more than 5 seconds "What's wrong, Dr. Brennan?"

"What should I do to make you practice an abortion on me?"

B&amp;B

**A/N:** Any kind of reviews are welcomed. Remember, don't kill me until you read next chapter, there's a reason why Brennan said that, and I'm not doing any harm on her or the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **WELL, IT HAPPENS THAT SEPTEMBER 7 IS MY BIRTHDAY, SO MY BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR MY READERS AND FOLLOWERS IS THE ALL NEW CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! RIGHT FROM THE OVEN! READ AND ENJOY! AND IF YOU LIKE, REVIEW TOO!

**CHAPTER 7**

**DIAGNOSIS AND LOST THOUGHTS**

Booth and Max had finally arrived at the hospital where Brennnan was admitted, even the fact that Booth was afraid of being punched again by the old man, both of them put away their differences and finally stands in front of the entrance desk.

"Good morning and welcome to Washington Medical Center. What can I do for you?" asks the receptionist as she finishes the call she had right now.

"Good morning" Booth says trying to hide his desperation "I'm looking for Dr. Temperance Brennan, she was admitted at two of this morning…"

"Let me search…" the nurse said as she tap the keyboard in her computer and wait a few seconds for the results "No, I had no one admitted with that name, but…"

"Crap!" Booth and Max curses at the same time, but they are interrupted by the woman.

"Could you let me finish? Thanks. As I was saying, there's no one admitted here with that name, but we have a Jane Doe that came at that exact time…"

"Do you have a picture or something to identify her?" Booth asks desperately leaning against the desk.

"I can only tell you her description… Caucasian, about 34-36 years, crystal blue eyes, auburn hair, 6 months pregnant…"

"That's her!" both men says at the same time, but for Booth was more than sure when she said the first three characteristics. They run towards the elevator, but Booth suddenly stops and returns to the desk.

"Which room is she?"

"304" the nurse answers with a smile.

"Thanks."

Booth ran again towards the elevator and both men ride it to the third floor. When they are at the aisle, they walks rapidly toward the room, but they're suddenly stopped by Dr. Lidner, who's leaving it in that exact moment.

"Is she really in there?" Booth asks the doctor.

"Yes, she is…" Paul answers as Booth sighs in relief and rushes towards the door, but is stopped by his hand "…But it isn't a good idea for any of you to enter that room right now".

"Why?" Booth says worrying again "What happened?"

"She was assaulted and hit on the back of the head and left unconscious for a few hours…"

"See what happens when you leave my daughter alone?!" Max complains, but he holds back his desire to hit Booth again because he knows that Paul haven't finished yet and turns towards the doctor "So, why can't we enter right now to see her?"

"She's suffering from temporary retrograde amnesia" Paul stops to see if any of the men hadn't understand yet, seeing that they understand he continues: "we don't know yet how far she remembers right now, but is certain that a few years from her memory have been stolen because she remembers her name and Doctorate…"

"What exactly she doesn't remember?" Booth asks without hiding his anger.

"She thinks that the year is 2004 and she doesn't remember being pregnant yesterday".

B&amp;B

'_What's going on? What happened? Why am I in a hospital bed?' _I think with sadness as I stare at my baby bump. I know I made Dr. Lidner a stupid question, I know that the stage of the pregnancy it's too advanced to practice an abortion. I know that I did something wrong because he left me here alone 10 minutes ago, just after I made my question.

"What happened to me?" I ask myself in confusion as I embrace my swollen stomach. While I rub it, I can feel something taping against my hand. I know it's totally irrational, but I think that this fetus is trying to comfort me with that single kick. This single kick finally released the tears that I didn't know I was holding, I finally begin to sob and caress my belly as I ask: "Who's your father?"

"Knock-knock" I hear a female voice copying the sound of a knocking on a door, I can see an Asiatic descendant woman standing on the door "Hi, sweetie, how are you?"

"Angela, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Paris today…"

"Sweetie, I came back to see you, your Doctor called me saying that you were here and I came as fast as I could" says Angela, lying because she cannot overwhelm her with too much information for her amnesic brain "what happened? Why are you in a hospital bed?

"I-I don't know Angela…" I answer her between sobs as more tears run through my cheeks "every time I try to remember I have a headache…"

"Oh, Sweetie…" Angela says holding tight Brennan as she sobs in her shoulder "First of all, calm down and stop crying" Brennan nods and then she cleans her nose and face with her blanket "now tell me, what the last thing you remember is?"

"I can only remember that last night I was laying with Booth on his bed, both of us naked… I can't remember why we where there, but it was after solving our first and only case: Gemma Arrington."

"Sweetie…" Angela sighs as she sits down next to her best friend as she holds her hand "I don't know how to tell you this…"

B&amp;B

"What do you think she's going to tell her?" a desperately Booth asks as he walks impatient all over the hall.

"I have no idea Booth, but this is a grave situation, she can't tell her everything at the same time".

"I know that Max, I'm just saying that it was me who's over there talking with her right now…

"Booth…" Max begins, but is suddenly interrupted by the agent's cell phone.

"Booth" he answers as he walks where Max couldn't hear him.

"Booth, it's me, Harris".

"Yes, I know, I have an identifier".

"Let's keep the jokes for another moment, first tell me something… Have you found Dr. Brennan? Is she alive and ok?"

"Yes Harris… "Booth says slapping his forehead because he forgot to call his subaltern "She isn't in perfect condition, but she's well and alive, even better, I can see her right now…" Booth says as he opens the door of the room where Brennan is lying, talking to Angela.

"Thank God, Seeley, you've removed a burden from over my shoulders…"

"What happened Harris? Everything's fine there?" Booth asks in alert as he senses that something is really wrong.

"You're not going to like this Booth…" Harris says as he turns around and looks toward a building on flames as a group of firefighters are preparing the hose.

b&amp;b

All kind of reviews are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Well, i'm trying to update every friday, so here's next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **If i owned Bones, Hannah would have never existed.

**CHAPTER 8 **

**DON'T JUMP INTO CONCLUSIONS**

"I can only remember that last night I was laying with Booth on his bed, both of us naked… I can't remember why we where there, but it was after solving our first and only case: Gemma Arrington."

"Sweetie…" Angela sighs as she sits down next to her best friend as she holds her hand "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Just say it Angela" I tell her, as always, directly to the point "I can manage it".

"Sweetie, I don't know how to say this… it's complicated" she pauses as she scratches her head and then continues: "what you're telling me, the things you remember right now occurred seven years ago, we're at 2012 now".

At this moment, the silence reigns all over the room as I'm at shock, trying to assimilate the first bit of info that she's giving to me.

"What have happened during all this years?"

"First of all, you, me and Hodgins work at the Jeffersonian, just as that first case we solved together, there are a few new people working there with us…"

"Like who?"

"First of all, there's Dr. Camille Saroyan, Cam for short" she says picking up his phone to show me a picture of me, her and an African-American woman "she became your boss after Dr. Goodman went to a very long sabbatical…"

She says with a smirk, I know she tries to make me laugh, failing at it, so she changes the picture, this time showing all of us as I remember, Cam and 5 more people that I assume are interns by the gray color on their lab coats. But I can't avoid noticing that there's one person missing.

"I know what are you thinking…" she says with sadness as she could read my mind, obviously that's impossible "Zack… he did something terrible, I'll tell it to you later, or maybe Booth, but not now, it's not time to you to know it".

We kept ourselves this way for about half an hour, with Angela showing me more pictures of the team, and telling me what happened during them. I was more than surprised when she told me that she was married to Hodgins and they have a son.

A son. This fact about her reminds me certain Agent that hasn't showed yet.

"Booth…" I whisper as his memory comes to my mind as I unconsciously put my hand over my belly, I didn't noticed this until I felt a thump against my skin.

What happened to him? Why he isn't here? Is he…?

"Can I come in?" I heard a voice coming from the entrance door, he appeared like I have summoned him. He's just standing there waiting for a response, I can't avoid noticing that he's hiding something on his back.

**MEANWHILE, AT THE JEFFERSONIAN**

"Tell me again why we're here, Clark" A blonde mid-twenties man in a white lab coat asks to his partner as both of them looks at the entrance to the lab.

"I was called by Dr. Saroyan telling me that we got a case, Wendell, I don't know any further than that" the Afro-American man in a blue lab coat answers as he turns towards his partner "I'm as consternated as you, the Jeffersonian has never had the necessity to use two interns to work on the same case at the same time…"

"Had you seen Angela? Usually she's the only one that's left behind before cleaning a crime scene".

"Nope" Clark shakes his head as he points toward the entrance as a group of forensics leaded by Cam finally enters.

"Okay, guys, put the remains on the platform and then we'll take charge from now!" she says as the group put the body's bag on the examination table and began to leave.

"Doctor Saroyan, what's going on?" Wendell asks approaching his boss "Where's everyone?"

"Something really bad happened Mr. Bray, and I don't have time for explanations now, Hodgins will be here in a few minutes and Angela won't appear until after midday" Cam says as she points toward the body who's already began being examined by Clark, so she handles the young man the victim's belongings "the body was found on a building on fire this morning, so we needed to sent it here before it collapsed with the forensics inside. If you need me, I'll be in my office for a few more minutes, then I'll be out again" she says as she climb down the stairs.

Shrugging, Wendell decides that is a good time to begin working so he opens the bag of evidence and began to examine it. He retrieves a purse blackened by the fire that contains cash and a few credit cards, and a Smartphone. But the last item he retrieves left him frozen. As a chill run towards his spine he stares in shock at the name on the carnet: "Dr. Temperance Brennan". Still skeptic by this single piece of evidence, he decides to check the credit cards, only to be confirmed by them to who was the owner of these belongings.

"Clark, what've you found about the victim already?" Wendell asks after the long silence caused by their work.

"There isn't much to examine in 5 minutes, but I can tell you that the victim was a female in her middle thirties. By the size of her pelvis and a few fetal remains that survived the fire, I can tell that she was pregnant…"

"Stop it there Clark, that's enough, I can't handle this anymore…" Wendell says as he puts off his plastic gloves and throwing them to the trash bin.

"What are you doing? You cannot leave me here alone!" Clark complains to the other intern, but then he managed to see that he left the victim's belongings on the plate in front of the body, so he approaches and began to check them, feeling a strange shivering running through him he speaks: "This has to be a joke… no… she cannot be her… this cannot be HER remains" Clark then leaves as he whispers: "For God's sake Wendell, don't jump into conclusions and do something that you'll regret later".

While Clark is left alone with the remains, Wendell finally reaches Cam's office, just in time because she's leaving.

"Dr. Saroyan, there's something that need to tell you…"

"What's wrong Mr. Bray? I'm busy right now and I don't have time to talk for something that isn't relevant to the case…"

"Well, that's exactly why I'm here, I quit!"

**B&amp;B**

**Thanks for the reviews, any kind of them help me to improve this story. Until next friday. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Well, there was a lack of reviews in the last chapter, but anyways, this story keeps going. So, here's the next chapter.

**CHAPTER 9**

"Dr. Saroyan, there's something that need to tell you…"

"What's wrong Mr. Bray? I'm busy right now and I don't have time to talk for something that isn't relevant to the case…"

"Well, that's exactly why I'm here, I quit!"

"Well Mr. Bray, before you say something else, I want you to remember that I'm your boss" Cam says as she stops looking through her files and sees Wendell at the eyes "If you don't give me a good reason for this behavior, I can do more than fire you, I can give you a suspension because this isn't the first time you act like this. Do you know what that means?".

"That means that I can't work anymore at anyplace…" Wendell says more to himself than to Cam, so Cam nods and retrieves the file she was searching for.

"Now, tell me, why you can't work with this set of remains?"

"I don't know if you have noticed this…" Wendell began to say, but is interrupted by Cam's cell, so she raises a finger to shut him up.

"Dr. Saroyan… yes, I'm going right now… yes, I got the files… u-huh… nothing else? Right…" Cam cut the call and hurries to the exit of her office.

"Dr. Saroyan, about the remains…" Wendell stops her, Cam sighs and turns around.

"I don't have time to this Mr. Bray, please, examine the remains with Dr. Edison, I promise that we'll talk about this when I come back from the hospital" finishing his speech, she turns around and hurries to the exit, but she slows down and points to the ceiling "And that was an order!"

Resigned to the fact that he isn't going to obtain an answer anytime soon, Wendell sighs and walks the whole way back to the platform, where Clark's still examining the remains.

"Got luck with your resignation?" Edison asks half serious half mocking as he watches his friend put his gloves.

"Got nothing, I guess we can ask Hodgins or Booth if he appears later" Wendell says approaching the remains and trying to deduct something from the remains "have you found something?"

"The only thing I got this far is the cause of death…" Clark says as he approaches to the skull and points to a hole on the side of it "this damage to the back of the parietal bone could only be caused by a fire gun projectile, and deducing by the lack of an exit hole, it was a low caliber gun".

"So, she was executed by someone, and that same person tried to hide the evidence causing a fire?" Wendell asks as he watches the remains and then turns to the victim's belongings "I only hope that our victim isn't Dr. Brennan".

"There's only one person who can tell us that, but she isn't working today…" Clark remarks as he began to explore the remains again.

"Hey guys! What are the news?" a cheery male voice interrupts the two interns as both of them turns around to see a curly hair and beard man with blue eyes as he approaches thohe platform.

"Well Hodgins, thus far we've only identified the cause of death and a few descriptions of the victim, we can't get more until Angela arrives" Wendell.

"Cam told me that a few belongings were found with the remains… can I see them?"

"You can. But first promise me to not jump into conclusions, that's why we're waiting for Angela"

Clark hands the belongings to the entomologist. As he examines the items, his cheery expression is changed to a frown of shock.

"No fucking way…"

B&amp;B

"Booth…" I whisper as his memory comes to my mind as I unconsciously put my hand over my belly, I didn't noticed this until I felt a thump against my skin.

What happened to him? Why he isn't here? Is he…?

"Can I come in?" I heard a voice coming from the entrance door, he appeared like I have summoned him. He's just standing there waiting for a response, I can't avoid noticing that he's hiding something on his back.

"It was about time Studly!" Angela mocks with a laugh as she stands and turns to Brennan "I think that I better leave you alone now…" the Asiatic woman stands and walks toward the door, then stops and gave Booth a nod.

"Hey Brennan, how are you?"

"Hello" she says feeling odd because he used her last name "I'm still a bit confused and shocked because of all that's been happening…"

"Yeah, I guess it can be hard…" he says as he approaches more to her bed.

"What are you hiding there?" she says pointing to his back.

"Oh, this? It's just a gift that I bought to you when I was coming" he says as he retrieve his hand forwards showing a bouquet of flowers.

"Daffodils! Oh, thank you! How did you know?"

"It's been seven years Bones, don't you think that's enough time for me to know what do you like and what you don't?"

"I guess you're right" she points as she smells the flowers, trying to hide her smile to the fact that he unconsciously used the nickname she hates so much "so, why did you buy me flowers?"

"What? I can't buy flowers to my beautiful…" Booth's about to say 'girlfriend' but he changes it "best friend?".

"Commonly, when a man buy flowers for a woman it's because they've done something really bad to her…"

"Or it's because is a tradition to bring flowers when a person is hospitalized…" 'Because of his stupidity' Booth thinks sighing as he takes the daffodils from her and put them on a vase "So, what have you talked about with Angela?"

"We talked about a lot of things, most of it the people I work with, but there's something important she didn't told me…" she says without emotions in her face, then she stares at her belly "Booth, are we in a personal relationship?"

"Well…" there it was, the question he was trying to avoid the whole morning, but by what her doctor said, it was better to tell her the truth so she could get her memories back "Yes, we're in a personal and romantic relationship".

**B&amp;B**

well, i'm a bit out of ideas right now, so anything you could give me in reviews can help me a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Well, thanks for the review Jeffersoniangirl2004, and the fav/fol in the latest chapter. Well, why i'm posting this i'm watching season 10 premier on internet... seriously, why they had to kill Sweets? he wasn't my favourite character, and he was a pain in the ass to the protagonists, but why the necesity to kill him?

Anyways, here's new chapter, I'll try to put the psycologist in the next one due to the case. XD

**CHAPTER 10**

**TRYING TO WIN HER HEART AGAIN**

"So, what have you talked about with Angela?"

"We talked about a lot of things, most of it the people I work with, but there's something important she didn't told me…" she says without emotions in her face, then she stares at her belly "Booth, are we in a personal relationship?"

"Well…" there it was, the question he was trying to avoid the whole morning, but by what her doctor said, it was better to tell her the truth so she could get her memories back "Yes, we're in a personal and romantic relationship".

"Well, that explains a lot of things…"

"Yeah, I was afraid of your reaction when Paul told me your diagnosis" Booth says approaching her bed and sitting beside her.

"Speaking of, why you haven't entered before?" she asks looking at his worried brown eyes "what were you doing this whole time?"

"Well Bones, we couldn't just entered here saying 'hey, Bones, you lost your memories, so we are going to tell you everything you forget in just 15 minutes'" he says laughing, but she doesn't responds at all, she's still serious "well, that and added to the fact that you are pregnant only would cause you a overload of information, so we sent you the only person you've met since forever to explains you the most important things…"

"I haven't met Angela since ever… we met after Colleague…" she says seriously.

"It's just an expression, Bones, but anyways she's the only one that could help you in this case…"

"I suppose you are right…"

"So, how are my two favorite girls in the world?" Booth says in a childish voice pointing and at her belly.

"Booth, it's true that you can talk to the babies anytime, and even the fact that they can't understand you, you don't need to use that childish tone in your vo…" She's interrupted by a sudden hit against her uterus that makes her arcs in pain "ouch, that hurts"

"Wo-hoah! That was a strong one!" Booth says grinning and mocking as he rubs her stomach in the 'attacked' spot "Like mother, like daughter!"

"Booth, why do you keep referring the fetus as 'her'? I think is too soon to know the sex…"

"Call her 'baby' Bones, not fetus, she's our baby, not a freaking odd experiment made by Hodgins" Booth half mocking half seriously, seeing her seriousness, he decides to continue: "Let's say that it's a gut feeling".

"I'm pretty sure that that isn't even possible, there's not thing as 'gut feelings'".

"Keep saying that Bones, maybe someday you'll convince yourself…"

"Talk by your own, I'm pretty sure of what I'm saying…" she lets out an annoying sigh and then continues: "but you haven't tell me yet why do you think it's a girl… besides this 'gut feeling'"

"Well, we were having an appointment with your GYN/OB next week to know the sex of our baby, we were discussing that when…"

Booth stops suddenly, aware of what he just have said, 'Oh, God, what have I done?!'

"What happened after we discussed that subject Booth?" Brennan asks genuinely puzzled by the agent's behavior.

He knows that he can't tell her the whole fighting they got last night an she kicked herself from her own apartment. So he decides is better to tell her only half truth:

B&amp;B

"No fucking way! This must be a joke, where are the cameras?" Hodgins curses and tries to mock about the situation, but seeing the seriousness of the man, he prefers to turn back to the watch in shock all the items the interns gave him "Are you completely sure about this? Have you examined the victim to see if matches?"

"No! That's why we're looking for Angela!" Clark states "All of the characteristics match with Dr. Brennan's, but we cannot jump into conclusions until a facial reconstruction is made".

"Everything matches? Even the pregnancy?" getting a nod from both interns, he tries to keep control over the situation "Have you tried to contact any of them? Booth, Angela or Cam?"

"I tried to obtain an explanation from Cam, but when I told her that I wasn't going to examine the remains of my mentor, she menaced me with a suspension".

"Well, this case is turning more interesting every second…" Hodgins says as he grabs the victim's belongings and clothes and retrieve them to his office.

B&amp;B

"Well, you were walking to Angela and Hodgins' house, but you were assaulted on the entrance of a backstreet…"

Once he finished this, the room went in complete and awkward silence. Her because she doesn't know what to say, and him because he's trying to avoid certain subject the longest time he can.

"Good morning, everything's fine?" A nurse asks from the door as she looks at the couple.

"Yeah, just a little hungry…" Brennan answers as her stomach growls

"Well, I'll get you something after I finish my exams…"

"There's something wrong?" Booth asks worriedly.

"No, just routine…"

"Well, I guess that I better leave you alone…" Booth says standing up and heading towards the exit, containing his urges to kiss his girlfriend.

"Booth, you don't need to leave me, it's just a routine exam…"

"I know Bones, but need to go to the Bureau to tell my boss why I didn't go to work today. I can pay a visit to the squints and check out if Hodgins hadn't blow up the lab again."

"Again?" Brennan asks in shock as she imagines the lab in complete chaos and fire.

"Long story, I'll be back in a couple of hours…" he says waving at her, once outside the room he waves at Angela "she's all yours".

B&amp;B

Any kind of reviews are welcomed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Well, after a normal week and a few blackouts, i finally managed to finish the next chapter.

**CHAPTER 11**

**DEALING WITH PROBLEMS**

**10 AM, J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING**

"Good morning Sir, I'm interrupting something important?" Agent Booth asks from the door as he watches Deputy Director Cullen checking on a pile of files.

"Ah, Agent Booth, just the man I was looking for…" the older Agent responds with a smile as he points to the chair in front of him "No, Agent Booth, I was only checking on reports. What brings you to my office today Agent Booth?"

"Well, I thought if you were guessing why I didn't present to job today…" Booth says taking a sit.

"You haven't been at work today?" Cullen asks in real confusion as the agent plays with his hands with a little nervousness "I thought you were working with Harris' case this whole time…"

"No sir, I sent Agent Harris to that building, but he's the only one working in that case. There appeared a sudden problem with my partner, and she can't work in the next few days."

"Dr. Brennan is in trouble? Everything's fine? Don't tell me that the baby…"

"No, nothing like that, Sir, but she's interned in hospital due to a concussion that caused her amnesia".

"Oh, I see. So, are you taking a few days off to take care of her?"

"Yes sir, I showed here only to inform you the situation and that Harris will be working on my current case until she recovers and ready to work again".

"Well, I get your point Agent Booth, take all the time you need to be with your family. Give her my greets and that I wish her to recovery soon."

"I'll do it when I return to the hospital, I think she'll be released in a few hours depending on the MRI scan results".

"I hope that everything's fine Booth, you know you can count on me for anything you want. Keep me informed on her progress."

"I will sir" says the ex-ranger as he stands up and walks towards the door, but he stops and turn around to face his boss again "Sir, one last thing, have you seen Sweets? I was looking for him in my way here, but he wasn't in his office…"

"I think he said something about going to the Jeffersonian, Harris sent him there to make a psychological profile from the crime scene and the remains".

"Well, I guess that saves me a lot of time, the Lab was my next stop before getting back to the hospital".

"Good luck finding him, Booth."

"Thank you sir" Booth says finally exiting the office.

**MEANWHILE, AT THE JEFFERSONIAN INSTITUTE**

"So, what you've found this far?" asks a curly young man in a black suit as he watches a blonde man an Afro-American man still examining the burned set of remains on the table.

"This far we've found everything else but the victim's identity, Sweets" Wendell says as he examines the left side of the body in search of something he'd missed.

"Including the cause of death? I thought that she died because of the fire or by toxic gas inhalation."

"Well, instead those are common causes of death, that isn't the case. The cause of death it's clearly visible right here" Clark says pointing to the back of and then to the front of the head where a spider like crack can be seen "death caused by multiple cranial traumatism which only tell us that the victim was murdered."

"And you call me because of…" Sweets asks confused as he's clueless

"Sweets, we need you to be our contact with the FBI, anyone at the lab is missing and we need a facial reconstruction" Clark says approaching the psychologist "neither Booth or any other FBI agent had shown here asking for the remains so you're the only one left to help us…"

"Guys, you know that I'm not an Agent, and even the fact that I can understand your 'squinty-talk' as Booth call it, it doesn't mean you can call me every time you want…"

"There you are Sweets!" Booth's voice and a confirmation bip are heard from the stairs of the platform as he passes the detector and climbs to were the squints are talking "I've been looking for you the whole day! I was lucky that Cullen and Hodgins told me where you were."

"Good morning to you too Agent Booth" Sweets mocks with a laugh as he responds from everyone else there.

"I'm not in humor for sarcasm Sweets, I need your help here, how much do you know about MRI scans and amnesia?".

"Well, I'm a psychologist, and the ability to read those kind of exams are required to graduate…"

"That's enough for me, I need you to come with me right now!" Booth says pushing the twelve-years-old man down the platform.

"Agent Booth! Are you not going to hear about the remains?" Clark yells from the platform with confusion.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not assigned to this case! Agent Harris is!" Booth answers as he exits the Institute with Sweets guiding.

"Booth wasn't assigned to this case?" Clark turns to see Wendell at the eyes completely puzzled.

"MRI scans and amnesia?" Wendell points even more confused as both interns turn to the remains "Oh boy, this case is getting more and more interesting every second…"

**ONE HOUR LATER, WASHINGTON MEDICAL CENTER**

"So, what do you think, Sweets?" Booth asks in the aisle out of Brennan's room.

"Are you sure this are her MRI scans right?" the psychologist asks as he put against the light bulb the black and white images.

"Yes, after her doctor, nurses, Bones, Cam and me you're the only person who have seen them…"

"Well, I can't see further damage than the ones that are being diagnosed yet, so yes, she can be released today. If you want my opinion, is better if you go to her apartment and don't leave her alone, we don't want her to escape and wander around the city without company".

"I already know that Sweets, and that isn't the reason I called you here…"

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Sweets, this needs to be kept between us, only you and me until I can be sure that is safe that the to others know it" Booth says as he turn his head right and left and then turns to the room to assure that Brennan, Angela and Cam are still talking and not exiting in the next second "Why do you think she has amnesia?"

**A/N: **I don't know either what's going to happen in next chapter. XD Any kind of reviews are welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

**And like every friday i could upload a chapter, here's the brand new one while i watch season 10x4**

**CHAPTER 11**

**COMING HOME**

Silence is the only thing that can be heard inside the black SUV property of Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Since they leave the hospital both of them had been avoiding eye contact. Her because first: she doesn't know if she can trust the man who claims being her partner in all possible ways, and second: her mind is a total chaos between her brain and heart, so she's full with questions, too many questions and feelings that she doesn't know where to begin a conversation with Booth.

In what respects about Booth, he's still mad. Mad at her for lying and keeping valuable information about what happened 7 years ago, mad at her for not trusting him about something that important. But most of all, he's mad at himself for being so stubborn and let her ran away instead of stopping her. He knows that if he had followed her or if he hadn't yelled at her because of a letter last night, she'll be right now at the lab discussing about the new set of remains as he tries to understand what she's saying or pleading for a translation to common English.

Both of them are so immersed in their thoughts that they didn't noticed they've reached her apartment building parking.

"We're at home Bones" Booth finally says as he turns off the car and opens his door and walks to the other side to help her.

"You don't need to do this Booth, I'm perfectly capable of climbing down from your car" she says unbuckling her seatbelt and twists her body to face him.

"This isn't about being or not being capable of doing something Bones, it's just chivalry, chivalry for the woman I love and care" she sighs at his confession but prefers to keep the silence as reaches for her hand and helps her to put both of her feet on ground.

Once they got everything what they need from the car and he locks it, both of them walks towards her apartment as he guides her putting his hand on the small of her back as he always do. Once they reached her place, Booth uses his spare key to open the door because hers were lost with all her other things during the assault.

Once she stepped in and he closes the door behind them, she can't stop being in shock at the view, everything is so familiar and different at the same time. In fornt of her couch she could see a giant plasma TV that putted aside her anthropology magazines and books. Her walls covered with her souvenirs she brought from her Anthropology trips from all around the world contrasted with frames of her, Booth, Angela and Hodgins, a few of other people dressed with Jeffersonian coats who she can guess they could only be her co-workers.

"Do you want something to drink?" he interrupts her thoughts from the kitchen as he retrieves two glasses.

"Water is fine thanks" she says as he picks a frame of a curly blonde boy who's smiling at the camera.

"That's Parker, my son" his suddenly appear behind her makes her jump and almost dropping the picture in her hands.

"Yeah, I can tell that he's your son just by seeing his facial bone structure…" he handles her glass of water as he starts to drink his one.

"Don't forget the charming smile!" he jokes as he copies an identical smile as the one on the frame "That's a thing that every Booth have!"

"Where is he?"

"He lives with her mother in England, they moved there a few days ago".

"Sorry for that" she says as he puts back the frame back into the nail on the wall.

"Don't worry about it, it's for his sake. He needs to know other places, people and friends out from this city…"

"Well, I think that I'll take a bath right now…"

"While you do that I'll call Harris and ask him about the case…" he says as he picks his phone as she reaches their bedroom and closes the door behind her.

**MEANWHILE AT THE JEFFERSONIAN**

"Have you both gone insane or what?!" Cam yells at both Wendell and Clark as both of them switches glances between them and their boss "what were you thinking when you decided it was a god idea to call her publicist and asks her for an obituary?! Both of you were lucky that she was enough careful to call Angela and me to confirm what you told her!"

"Well, in our defense, we were working on the remains and we found all of this evidence that told us that the remains were of Dr. Brennan. We were asking all of you what was going on here, but both you and Agent Booth where avoiding the subject…"

"We weren't avoiding the subject Dr. Edison! Dr. Brennan was assaulted and interned in a hospital last night! That's where we was the whole morning!"

"But, Dr. Saroyan…" Wendell interrupts her.

"I don't want to hear more of your excuses for what you've done during my absence! So, if both of you want to keep their jobs, is better if you go to that platform and look for more evidence right now!"

"But…"

"Go now before I regret not firing you right now!" she orders as both of them runs towards the platform.

"She needs to now that we cannot advance more in this case if we don't get the facial reconstruction and the autopsy analysis right?"

"I know Wendell, but we can't tell her anything right now without being fired…"

**A/N: Any kind of reviews are welcomed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: Well, i have some news. It's a bad new or a good new depending of what do you think about this story. Well, the news is that this is the final chapter of this story. I'm not finishing it because of the lack of reviews, or the bad reviews... or the lack of bad reviews. I'm finishing it because i'm completely out of ideas. So, if you liked this story, then enjoy the more than open final chapter.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**A NEW BEGINNING**

"So, you got him?" Booth approaches one of the Agents who are standing next to a hospital room.

"Yeah, the bastard tried to assault a woman a couple of hours ago but when he was about to stun her he coughed and alerted her just in time to incapacitate him with a tazer, then she called the police".

"Are you sure that's him?"

"Well, we need the results from ballistics, but we found him this…" the agent says as he retrieves a credit card with the name of Temperance Brennan on it.

"That son of a bitch!" Booth curses as he takes the card. "So, what's the diagnosis?"

"Apart from the burnings of the tazer, the paramedics found that he had burning marks on his hands and was admitted for smoke inhalation. I've read him his rights and we're waiting for the doctor to finish his evaluation. He'll be released in a few hours so we can get that bastard in jail once for all".

"Well Harris, now that my job is done for this case, is better for me to go to the Jeffersonian and tell the team the good news".

"Yeah, go with your partner, everything will be fine from here".

B&amp;B

"So, you got the bastard…" Cam says as he approaches Booth and gives him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, that bastard tried to assault a woman, but because of the symptoms caused to him by the fire he started, he warned her and she beated him with a Tazer".

"Yeah, that's the less thing of what he deserves everything he did to that women".

"That bastard isn't going to see the light of day in a long time…"

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I've already told you Cam, I'm not the agent assigned to this case, is Harris duty to finish everything from now".

"Booth, you know well that it isn't about the case what I'm talking about…" watching his oldest friend serious face, Booth sighs and cross his hands.

"I don't know yet. It's pretty hard to try to accustom to a situation like this, and the pregnancy doesn't help at all. Bones tries to assimilate her situation, but she still doesn't remember anything."

"Don't worry about that Booth, it's been just a day, you cannot cure the amnesia in a few hours. She's very strong and her memory is pretty good. I'll assure you that she'll be in perfect state in less than a month".

"I hope you are right…"

"Well, then don't just stand right there! Get over there and try to get her memories back!"

Doing as said, Booth finishes his coffee and walks rapidly to the exit of the Lab.

**6 MONTHS LATER, DULLES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

"Are you ready Bones?" asks Special Agent Booth as he approaches the woman sited in tourist class as she turns around from the seat beside her.

"Yes Booth, we're ready, this is the tenth time you ask that…" Brennan sighs as she took her book from her lap and began to read.

"Just making sure Bones, I'm just making sure that everything's all right before this plane departs".

"You're exaggerating! The only thing left for you to check out is the pilot's cabin!"

"Oh, believe me! If it wasn't for the fact that I'm on vacation I'd make sure that the cabin's checked too!"

"Just stop being overprotective Booth! Everything's fine, the plane's fine, Christine is fine!" she says pointing to the sleeping baby on the middle seat "Just sit down once for all and enjoy the trip!"

"The last time I tried to do just that I was kicked out from first class and we discovered a dead woman on the kitchen" Booth remembers as he takes the sit on the window as the flight attendant gives the last instructions before the plane takes off.

"Thank you" Brennan says taking his hand as the attendant finishes her speech.

"For what?" Booth asks puzzled seeing the smile on her face.

'For being you, for staying with me all this years, for giving me a family…' she thought, but she finally says as she takes a peek to the diamond ring on her left hand: "For everything".

"You're welcome" Booth answers as both of them finally relax and let their hands fall onto the middle seat just in front of their sleeping baby daughter.

They're ready to confront their past, the secret that she's been hiding for 7 years isn't a secret anymore. They decided to take a few weeks of vacation and travel to the county she left their daughter years ago. They're ready to face their past and deal with it, but most important, they'll do it together.

**THE END**

**Any kind of reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
